


Sleep Disorder

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: You’ve always had insomnia your entire life. You’re always exhausted but you don’t tell Sam or Dean this because then they’ll worry and you don’t need that. Until Sam figures it out and wants to help you.





	Sleep Disorder

You love hunting, always have and always will. You love saving people and killing monsters, getting rid of them from the Earth forever. When you were hunting, you were happy. However, when the hunts ended and you got back to the Bunker, that is when things turned bad. Nothing bad would happen where you were put in danger, you just couldn’t sleep.

Growing up, you were always known to have insomnia. Medications didn’t work and other home remedies didn’t see to do the trick. You’ve been to a ton of doctors but no one seems to help you. That caused problems for you in the daytime since you would be so tired and eventually when you were sleep deprived enough, your body would shut down and you would get sleep that way. There were times you called upon Castiel and he would use his grace to put you right to sleep. Those were the only two times you were able to sleep.

Sam and Dean don’t know that about you. It wasn’t something you keep hidden from other people but you know the kind of people they are and if you couldn’t sleep, Dean would try everything to get you to fall asleep and Sam would stay up with you and you didn’t want that. So, you pretended to sleep when Sam went to bed and after you knew he was sleep, you got up and grabbed a book to read or your laptop and sat in the living room so you could do your thing without having to wake them.

You were constantly tired but you didn’t know how to get rid of your insomnia or at least, help it. Sometimes it does affect your hunting but you learned not to let your disorder ruin your life. You tried not to let it show just how tired you’ve become and every single day, you thank whoever is listening that someone invented makeup because you can cover the dark circles underneath your eyes.

When Sam got up to go on his runs, you were always up and offered to go with him because all that adrenaline running through your veins woke you up and then a cold shower afterward sealed the deal. Even showers with Sam, despite how dirty you two could get, it really woke you up. Plus, when Dean got up, the coffee he made got the caffeine to pump through your veins.

Insomnia sucked and right now, you wished you were asleep. Instead of being in bed with your boyfriend of one year, you were sitting on the couch, watching YouTube videos since you wouldn’t be able to focus on a book.

You yawned and sighed.

Your body was begging for sleep but your mind wouldn’t let you. You think it had something to do with the millions of thoughts racing through your brain that prevented you to find sleep but you’ve been up all day and now all night. You were so tired and so invested in your YouTube videos that you didn’t hear the heavy footsteps that belonged to your giant.

“What are you doing up?” You looked up to see Sam in the doorway, his hair a mess from tossing and turning all night.

“Why are you up?” You asked.

“I didn’t feel you in bed. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I just couldn’t sleep I guess.” You shrugged and Sam walked over to you, taking a seat next to you on the couch.

“How? You were up all day and you’ve been busy. You must be tired.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m sure I’ll fall asleep soon.” You told a white lie. You knew you wouldn’t be able to fall asleep.

“Want me to help speed up the process?” Sam smirked lightly and you faced him with an intrigued look.

“What do you have in mind?” He reached over and closed your laptop before setting it on the coffee table in front of you before leaning his body into you.

“I have a few ideas.” He pressed his lips to yours. You never minded morning breath since the feel of his lips outweighed everything bad. You moaned softly and pulled away with a smirk.

“Better take me to the bedroom.” He grinned and picked you up, forcing your legs to wrap around his waist. You giggled as he kissed your neck bringing you to the bedroom to have some late-night fun. Maybe overworking your body might get you to fall asleep. You hoped it would.

* * *

After Sam had fallen asleep, you couldn’t. You tried to use Sam’s body heat to relax you but that didn’t work. You tried drinking warm milk but that didn’t seem to work. Nothing you did worked for you which made you miserable.

You ended up spending the rest of the night watching your YouTube videos until Sam got up for his run.

“Hey, you’re up early,” Sam said when he saw you in the living room where he found you last night.

“Yeah, I guess I just woke up early. I’m going to join you on your run if that’s okay.” You smiled at him.

“Yeah, that’s fine. Just let me get a cup of coffee first and then we can go.” He smiled and walked into the kitchen. You sighed after he left and yawned. Maybe when you get back from the run, you could call Castiel and have him give you some of his grace to sleep. You could use it.

* * *

By the time Dean had found a hunt, you barely got enough sleep for one night, much less a few days. You were becoming slower, less focused on your task and you knew if you needed sleep, now would be the time to call Cas because you had to have laser focus for the hunt.

_Castiel, I need you right now._  You prayed. Not even a few seconds after you were done, you heard a flap of wings and Castiel was in your room. Sam and Dean were staying up late to work on the research for the hunt but you needed your sleep now.

“You needed me?” He asked and you nodded.

“I need some more of your grace. I can’t sleep.” You sighed and looked down.

“Still? Do Sam and Dean know about this?” He walked over to you.

“No, they don’t and they can’t know about it. They’ll worry about me and Sam will stay up with me to keep me company and then he won’t get sleep. Dean will try to do everything he can to get me to sleep and he’ll piss me off without even trying. It’s better for them if they don’t know. Don’t tell them.”

“I promise I won’t.” He smiled at you and pressed two fingers to your forehead and the last thing you saw was his concerned face before you fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

“Hey, have you noticed something weird going on with Y/N lately?” Sam asked his brother, looking up from his laptop.

“What do you mean?”

“She hasn’t been sleeping. I mean, not a lot. I found her watching YouTube videos last night at 3 in the morning. She’d been up the day before and busy so she must have been tired.”

“Maybe she wasn’t?”

“Maybe but there were times I woke up and didn’t find her in bed. I don’t know what she does at night but it isn’t sleeping. It’s concerning me but she would have talked to me about it, right?”

“Dude, if you’re that concerned, then talk to her. Bring it up instead of waiting for her to. Plus, didn’t she just turn in early?” Dean sighed. If there was something that alarmed Dean about you, he would be concerned but he didn’t find this concerning as much as Sam did.

“Yeah, okay. I’m going to do the same. You should too.” Sam got up.

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean waved him off. Sam shook his head and walked to your shared room before peering inside. You were passed out on the bed and he smiled lightly. He was glad to see you asleep. He made sure to be quiet as he got undressed and slipped in behind you before going to sleep.

* * *

The hunt came and gone faster than you expected. You were done with it within the week when it usually took you a couple of weeks to complete one hunt. Before you knew it, you were back at the Bunker, the lack of sleep more prominent than ever.

As easy as the hunt was, you still got hurt by it and all you wanted to do was sleep it off but you couldn’t. Your mind didn’t want to slow down enough for you to get even a few hours of sleep. You were sore and even after a warm bath, you were beginning to get stiff from just sitting on the couch all night. You decided to do some laundry since there wasn’t anything better you could be doing.

You got up and crept into Dean’s room as quietly as you could, grabbed his hamper before exiting his room. You walked to yours and Sam’s room before doing the same. Sam was snoring and you weren’t worried about waking him as you grabbed the hamper. You closed the door softly before walking to the laundry room.

The Bunker was eerily quiet.

You hated being in the middle of nowhere and underground. It was safe and you loved how roomy it was but when everyone was asleep, then it got eerily quiet. It was unsettling sometimes but you knew nothing could hurt you in here.

You got to the laundry room and started the machine, separating the whites from the colors before throwing the colors in. You put the whites in a pile on top of the dryer when you heard the laundry door open. You looked behind to see Sam standing there with a concerned look on his face.

“Why are you up? And doing laundry?”

“Oh, I couldn’t sleep. Don’t worry about it. I was just going to come back to bed. Did I wake you?” You bit your lip.

“Are you okay?” Sam asked, walking closer to you and wiping the sleep from his eyes.

“Yeah, are you?”

“I know you haven’t been sleeping lately.”

“What? Yes, I have.” You said immediately.

“No, you haven’t. I wake up in the middle of the night when you’re not there and I find you on YouTube or reading books. Sometimes you never even come to bed. Is everything okay with you? Why haven’t you been sleeping? You must be exhausted.” Maybe it was the concern on his face or laced through his voice but you decided to confess.

“I’m exhausted. I want to sleep, more than anything. But I  _can’t_. I have insomnia and no matter how hard I try, I can’t go to sleep. When I do, it’s either my body shutting down from the lack of sleep or I have Cas give me some of his grace and he knocks me out.” You sighed.

“Why didn’t you just tell me this?” Sam asked gently.

“I didn’t want you worrying about me. I know you, you would stay up with me and that wouldn’t be fair to you. And if Dean knew, he would try everything to get me to sleep and that would just piss me off. I tried hot baths, your body heat, warm milk, sleeping medication but nothing works. All my life doctors told me there is nothing they can do to help me. I’ve had insomnia all my life. My brain just doesn’t want to take a break.” You sighed.

“Come here.” He opened his arms and you walked right into them, placing your head on his chest. “You didn’t have to hide this from me.”

“I go on runs with you to get my blood pumping. It’s why I drink coffee all the time. I won’t feel tired that way.” You sighed.

“We’ll figure something out. There must be  _something_  that can help you. I mean, if Cas can help you, so can I.”

“Cas is an Angel.” You giggled.

“Yeah, I know,” Sam chuckled. “I want to help you. Not tonight but in the morning. The least I can do is try and help you fall asleep. Why don’t we go back to our room and let me try to help you?”

“Alright, Doctor Winchester. I’ll take anything.” You smiled and walked with him back to your room. You hoped it would work because you just wanted to sleep. You were glad to have Sam as a boyfriend.


End file.
